fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 58
Spirit vs. Spirit is the 58th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on December 13, 2010. Lucy Heartfilia and her companions encounter the Celestial Spirit, Gemini, and its owner Angel. With the rest of them incapacitated, Lucy fights the Celestial Spirit Mage in a battle of Celestial Spirits. Synopsis Natsu Dragneel is heading towards Nirvana with the hope of finding Jellal Fernandes, but on the way, he finds Gray Fullbuster unconscious in the water. Natsu heads towards Gray to wake him up, however, Gray looks up and pulls a rope to reveal a trap. Instantaneously, a raft springs from under them, causing Natsu's motion sickness to take effect. Gray uses Ice-Make to create a spear and attempts to attack Natsu, but he is stopped by Lucy and Sagittarius. Happy flies towards Natsu, but Gray freezes him in a block of ice. Hibiki reveals that the being before them isn't the real Gray, and the being then transforms into Lucy. In an attempt to find Hibiki's weakness, the being lifts up her top revealing Lucy's breasts, which shocks Hibiki and Sagittarius in a perverted manner. The being then manipulates Sagittarius into attacking Hibiki, and Lucy closes his gate in order to stop the being from manipulation him. However, Sagittarius is called back by the imitation of Lucy, who commands him to attack Carla, who was flying away to safety with Wendy Marvell. Angel appears and dismisses the command, revealing that the fake Gray and the fake Lucy was the Celestial Spirit Gemini. Lucy and Angel begin their battle, Lucy summons Aquarius and Angel summons Scorpio. As soon as Aquarius sees Scorpio, her boyfriend, she looses the will to fight and leaves with Scorpio on a date. Seeing this, Lucy then summons Loke, but Angel summons Aries. Because of Leo's history with Aries, Lucy tries to stop the fight, but because of their pride as Celestial Spirits, Leo and Aries begin their fight. Seeing Aries being outmatched by Leo, Angel summons Caelum, who attacks both of them, dealing enough damage for them to be sent back to the Celestial Spirit World. Angry, because of what Angel had done, Lucy summons Taurus, who easily falls prey to Gemini, who distracted him by transforming into Lucy's body and then attacks him with Caelum in its sword form. Lucy falls on the ground with exhaustion because of the number of Celestial Spirits she has summoned. On her knees, she pleads Angel to release Aries from their contract. Angel, asking Lucy for her life as the price, commands Gemini to finish Lucy off. Halfway, Gemini looks into Lucy's heart and memories, she is moved by Lucy's care and love for Celestial Spirits, and disobeys Angel's order. Angel becomes angry, and closes Gemini's gate. Hibiki approaches Lucy from behind, and puts his hands on her. Angel laughs, thinking that Hibiki had fallen to the darkness because of Nirvana, but instead he transfers information of a high-leveled spell he had found in his archive to Lucy. Lucy casts the super spell Urano Metria and uses it against Angel, and Lucy, without being aware of what she had just done, is surprised and confused when she sees Angel falling before her eyes. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *Lucy Heartfilia vs. Angel (started and concluded) Magic and Abilities used Magic used * * * (Summoned the Twins, Gemini; the Archer, Sagittarius; the Water Bearer, Aquarius; the Scorpion, Scorpio; the Lion, Leo; the Ram, Aries; the Chisel, Caelum; and the Golden Bull, Taurus) *Copy Magic * * * * Spells used * *Freeze *Force Shield * *Information Transfer * Abilities used *Archery *Hand to Hand Combat *Multiple Summon *Form Shifting Weapons used *Bow and Arrow *Two-Bladed Axe *Caelum Sword Form Items used *Nirvana *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Twins Key **Gate of the Archer Key **Gate of the Water Bearer Key **Gate of the Scorpion Key **Gate of the Lion Key **Gate of the Ram Key **Gate of the Chisel Key **Gate of the Golden Bull Key Manga & Anime Differences *In the anime, Gray-Gemini fires multiple Ice-Make: Lances as well as Sagittarius firing many arrows. In the manga, it's both just one each. *Lucy kicks Hibiki and Sagittarius when Gemini "strikes the type for the weakness of women" in the anime. In the manga, Lucy only hits Hibiki in the face. *When Gemini transforms from Gray to Lucy, Gemini's eyes are seen in the anime. In the manga this is omitted. *Sagittarius is seen shooting multiple times at Hibiki and Lucy with Hibiki casting Force Shield in the anime. This is omitted in the manga. *A clip of Nirvana was omitted in the manga. *Leo and Aries' fight is extended slightly in the anime. *Caelum appearing differs slightly in both media: **'Manga:' Upon being summoned, Caelum automatically shoots down both Leo and Aries. **'Anime:' Angel orders Caelum to attack when Aries stops Leo's movements. *Lucy-Gemini seducing Taurus differs slightly in the anime. *The scene with the photographs of Lucy's past, seen by Gemini, is omitted in the anime but she still speaks those words in Gemini's head. *Caelum disappears before Urano Metria was fully cast in the manga. In the anime, Caelum fires at Lucy but the beam disappears before it hits her. Navigation Category:Episodes